


Revising Theo [Digital Art]

by Marshview, Vaysh



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Art, Collaboration, Digital Art, Friendship/Love, Gen, Gift Art, M/M, Studying, unacknowledged friendly jealousy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-29
Updated: 2019-12-29
Packaged: 2021-02-07 17:15:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21461650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marshview/pseuds/Marshview, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vaysh/pseuds/Vaysh
Summary: In quiet moments, Draco finds beauty and strength in his calm, serious, steadfast friend Theo.Theo is important to Draco, that much Harry knows. He's also grown up to be bloody hot, what with his muscled thighs and his stupid passion for Charms.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Comments: 6
Kudos: 66
Collections: Harry/Draco Owlpost 2019





	Revising Theo [Digital Art]

**Author's Note:**

  * For [milkfed](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=milkfed).

> **Artist's Notes:** Milkfed, you had so many great ideas in your wishlist, but the one that really caught my attention was this:
> 
> "I really really like Theo Nott and find him fascinating. I would love meta on him or art of him and Malfoy, or to see him included in a story. JKR gave him such importance in Draco's eyes, I'm always surprised he's not used more in fanon. Honestly, if you can even rec Drarry fics in which he plays a large role, I'd be beyond pleased."
> 
> I decided you needed something to add to the Theo wellspring. Happy Holidays! ❤️🌲❄️
> 
> **Author's Notes:** Milkfed, when anon artist submitted their portrait of Theo Nott I knew I had to write a bit about how Harry feels about him. All three of us share a fascination with this wholly underappreciated character. Do enjoy!

**Sized for mobile:**  


**Full size:**  


* * *

Theo Nott was built like a Chaser. Slender, sinewy. _Hates Quidditch_, Draco had said, and Nott never made it into Slytherin's Quidditch team. _He doesn't care one bit for it_, Draco had added when Harry asked. Theo and Draco had been lovers once after all, Draco's first. It was intimate, this knowledge of what Theo cared for, or rather, for what he didn't care. But he cared for Draco. That much Harry understood.

They were back at Hogwarts for the seventh year Harry had never had. All of them were back: Hermione and Ron. Draco and Nott. Parkinson and Zabini. Neville and Luna. Draco had said, "We didn't have a seventh year, either." And had gone on about stupid professors, out-dated teaching methods, and sub-standard lessons unworthy of the finest school in the Wizarding world. He never said _the Carrows_ or _torture_. He never said _pureblood propaganda_. Not in so many words. But he was making amends to Harry, at least, with every kiss and caress.

Theo sat at the window, waterplants swaying behind him. It was only Harry's fourth time down in the Slytherin common room; he was still getting used to having fish swim by when looking outside. Theo was immersed in writing something, the Charms essay, Harry would have bet on it. It was only due in a week but Theo loved Charms. The watery green light moved over his face and hair. He had one leg raised, the other stretched out on the window bench – an expanse of skin and well-defined muscles. Slytherin shirt, no shoes, just dark green socks that were a bit too large for him. Writing with his left hand, Harry noticed, with a feather that had to be brown but seemed olive in the eerie light.

"I can't believe," Harry said quietly, "that we used to call him the _weedy-looking_ boy."

Draco, who had been watching Harry, gave a small laugh that made Nott look up, grin at him and turn his attention back to the parchment. He hadn't let on that he even registered Harry's presence at Draco's side.

"We have all grown up," Draco said. "But now I think it's time for proper introductions."

❤️🌲❄️🌲❤️


End file.
